Vampire
by Alysses-Keehl
Summary: Une semaine sans pc, un générateur de noms aléatoire, et des délires en solitaire plus tard : voici comment vampiriser Death Note à cause d'un site bidon.  Pas de fiction à proprement parlé.
1. Attention

Suite à des recherches pour une fanfiction, je suis tombé sur un générateur de noms vampire. Curieuse du résultat, j'ai fais quelque petit teste assez sympatiques sur nos Death notiens et Abyss, je pense m'amuser à faire quelque petit One-shot à l'aide des resultat qui incluse un Titre, et une petite description de la créature.

Du OOC, du vampire et surtout, du n'importe quoi.

J'écris ceci pour vous prevenir d'un traumatisme aussi certain que je suis atteinte. Et je suis atteinte.

Enfin, mon générateur étant anglais, je vous proposerais la profile que j'ai eu, c'était à dire le noms de Base, le Noms Vampires, Le Titre et enfin « la légende » qui accompagne le tout, en anglais, avec les traductions.

Donc aussi, je vous préviens d'un spoil – qui doit plus vraiment en être un- du noms des personnage -qui sont même mentionné dans Wikipédia donc tout le monde les connait!-.

'' Alysses Keehl''

''Mihael Keehl''

''L. Lawliet''

''Beyond Birthday''

''Mail Jeevas''

''Nate River''

''Light Yagami''

''Sayu Yagami''

''Misa Amane''

''Mikami Teru''

Ainsi, voilà et la liste des pauvres âmes que je vais vampiser, hunhunhun


	2. Alysses Keehl

_Profile : **Abyss**  
><span>Noms Humain <span>: **Alysses Keehl**  
>Noms Vampire : <strong>Mary Wolf<strong>  
>Titre : <strong>Wraith of the Flesh  Apparition de la chair**  
>Legende : <strong>A sensual one, who knows the flesh – and knows the Blood.<br>Un être sensuel, qui connaît la chair – et qui connaît le sang.**_

_Alysses... Ce noms... Celà fessait depuis, **l'évènement **qu'on ne l'avais pas appeler ainsi. Pour ses confrères -Confrères, ria-t-elle, amère-... Ce n'es pas le terme approprier. Pour ceux de **sa Race, **elle était **Mary Wolf, L'apparition**. Mais Alysses... Peu de personne l'appellait encore comme ça. Seulement la **Famille**... Quand elle la voyait, après tout, le** Néant** est vaste et il n'avait pas de téléphone pour s'invité à des **Garden Party** avec **Tea Time**. Et encore moins de console de jeu ou de chocolat. Heureusement qu'elle avait un mental d'acier, sinon, elle aurait pété un câble... pas de chocolat, elle... Aurait pétée un câble et butée jusqu'au plus petit insecte._

_Mais non, elle était dans le **Néant**. Après tout les utilisateur du **Death Note** n'allait ni au enfer, ni au paradis... Mais ceux qui y touchait ?_

_Enfin, au pire, maintenant elle était **un vampire,** qui parcourait le monde du **Néant**. Très intéressant le **Néant**, d'ailleurs, un copie du monde humain, avec des copie des humains, mais sans leurs technologies et à une époque vaguement moyenâgeuse qu'elle avait étudier un jour avec L... Ah, la douceur de** Lawliet **leur manquait tant, et son habilité pour lui attacher les corset dans la dos aussi ! Car elle bataillait depuis quelque minute pour fermer son corset en satin et en velours, pour pouvoir passer sa robe en soie. (1)_

_**Mail **aussi lui manquait. Apres tout, quelle fille pouvait résisté **à ses yeux** ? Et puis il avait, et a toujours une voix envoûtante, dans le sens propre du terme. Mais le roux n'avait pas besoin de ses possessions surnaturelles pour avoir accès a ses possessions physique.  
>Non, il avait juste besoin d'être là, car elle avait besoin de sa présence, comme avant. Sauf que maintenant, elle se lavait de savoir si elle était considérée comme une putain. Non, maintenant, elle avait juste à profité de ses mains caressante qui caressait sa taille, qui malaxait ses seins, qui chatouillait ses hanches. Elle pouvait baiser ses lèvres jusqu'à plus soif, sentir sa langue sur son cou qui descendait entre ses seins, sur son ventre... Elle sourit.<em>

_Et passa à d'autre souvenir, Mettant en scène tant de personnes plus ou moins important dans sa vie. Ou dans sa **mort.**_

_Elle commença par se rappeler son frère, son chère et tendre **Mihael**, le blond Gothique de **Wammy's House**. Il aimait le désordre presque autant que le chocolat, et il l'aimait plus que le chocolat. Après tout, son frère l'avait sauvé, protéger... Elle aimait aussi son frère, après tout, il partageait presque tout ensemble : les secrets, le chocolat, l'humour, le sang, le sex.  
>Oui, <strong>Matt <strong>a été leur seul et unique conflit. **Mello** l'aimait et **Matt **aimait **Mello**, bien sure. Mais **Matt** aimait le sexe féminin, et **Alysses, Mihael **au féminin, était parfaite pour compenser l'absence de poitrine de **Mello.**  
>Elle se souvenait aussi de leurs <strong>solitudes<strong> du début, du milieu..._

_Elle secoua la tête enchaînant sur autre chose. Sur la seule présence **paternel** quelle accepta..._

_**Beyond Birthday**. Elle se souvint que tout le monde en avait **peur,** car il avait une allure étrange et des idée obscure. L'européenne de l'Est l'aimais bien. Il était **intelligent **et assez** câlin**. Plutôt **délicat **avec la fillette qu'elle était. Ils étaient pareils au finale. Juste des gens ayant besoin sang pour vivre, de frisson pour respiré et de danger pour Jouer. **Lawliet **avait eu raison._

_**Lawliet**... Elle le considérait comme sa mère... Étonnant, n'es-ce pas ? Il faut dire que malgré sa grande taille et sa force, **Lawliet** est plutôt efféminé... Et étrange... Tout comme elle._

_Maintenant, tout ceci était loin. Maintenant, **Alysses keehl **est presque morte. **Mary Wolf**, elle vit, baise et vide des simple humain de leurs sangs. Tel **Dieu.**_

_**Dieu,** cet notions la soupiré. Apres tout, c'est à cause de **Dieu **si elle se retrouvait là !_


	3. Mihael Keehl

_Profile __: __**Mello**__  
><em>_Noms Humain __: __**Mihael**__** Keehl**__  
>Noms Vampire : <em>_**Milosh**__** Wolf**__  
>Titre : <em>_**Wraith of Beijing / Apparition de Beijing**__  
>Legende : <em>**More of a spirit than a vampire, wandering the Orient in search of a lost love.**

_**Plus un esprit qu'un vampire, il erre en Orient à la recherche d'un amour perdu.**_

_Une silhouette blonde poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme d'un mort. Encore une pseudo journée à cherché... A le cherché...Mihael était presque plus lui-même. Il ne pensait plus qu'à cherché Mail et à se nourrir._

_Il pensait parfois à sa sœur. Mais parfois. Quand il était plus que mélancolique._

_Il pensait au bon moment passer avec elle. Au moment où ils étaient unies, comme quand ils se sont enfuis de chez eux quand leurs mère est morte. Quand ils sont arrivés à la Wammy's House. Quand ils ont rentré Lawliet et Beyond ou encore quand ils ont rencontré Matt._

_Il pensait au moments ou ils ont étés séparés pendant trois ans. Elle était parti avec Beyond._

_Mais il pensait surtout à Matt. Il essayait de se rappeler leurs rencontre. Il croit que ça à commencé par un coup de poing... Mais... Pourtant, il avait toujours eu envie de le connaître. Et il l'avait connu. Il était devenu ami. Tout les deux d'abords. Puis Alysses, mais elle parti peu de temps après. _

_Matt et lui furent inséparables. Ils firent plein de bêtise ensemble. Une ombre de sourire se dessina sur le pâle visage du blond._

_Il était tombé amoureux au fil du temps. Et il avait eu le cœur brisé. Puis Matt était aussi tombé amoureux, mais il aimait les femmes._

_D'un mouvement de mains vampiresquement rapide, il fit un mouvement de main, comme pour chassé ses pensés. Au finale, Mail et lui s'étaient détruits. Et même dans la mort, ils le continuaient._


	4. LLawliet

_Profile : **L**  
>Noms Humain : <br>Noms Vampire : **Marquis of Angels/Le marquis des anges**  
>Titre : <strong>Consort of The Howling WolvesCompagnons des loups Hurlants.**  
>Legende : <strong>Hot of blood and running wild with the hungry wolves.<strong>_

_**Chaud de sang et courant dans la même direction que les loups affamés**_

_L était un ange. Un ange au aile taché de sang et au sourire déformé par des crocs. Un ange courant dans les forêts, protégeant sa meute et abreuvant sa soif. L était un être vindicatif. Mais étonnamment toujours juste avec les siens._

_L ne se souvenant pas d'avant. Enfin, juste d'une profonde amertumes et d'une envie furieuse de combattre. De combattre la mort. L avait de l'affection pour les petit qu'il protégeait, même pour les trop faible qu'il nourrissait alors qu'il aurait du mourir._

_L n'existait plus. Il était juste une étrange créature au pelage corbeau et surnommé « Le marquis des Anges »_


	5. Beyond Birthday

_Profile : __**B**__  
>Noms Humain : <em>_**Beyond Birthday**__  
>Noms Vampire :<em>_**Michael du Coudray**__  
>Titre : <em>_** Scourge of The Nosferat/ Le fleau des Nosferatus**__  
>Legende : <em>_**Old and insane - the Nosferat are terrors of Eastern Europe.**_

_**Vieux et fou - le Nosferatus est les terreurs de l'Europe de l'Est.**_

_B. B n'est qu'ne lettre qui ne veux plus rien dire. B n'es plus un symbole. Non. Maintenant, c'est son vil sourire destructurant son visage qui l'es. Symbole de peur, de terreur. Beyond Birthday est juste mort. Mort pour cedé la place à Machael du Coudray, le fléau des Nosferatus. Seulement il n'en était pas un._

_Non, lui avait toujours sa chevelure noir qui se dressait sur sa tête en bataille, indomptable. Toujours ses yeux d'un rouge sanguinolant, mais qui ne voyait plus de noms, plus de chiffre. Toujours se corps tordu, si mince et fragile._

_Mais maintenant, son sourire se deformait en un rictus de folie, de peur, et de terreur. Mais y voyons nous sa propre folie ? Ou celle que B renfermait ? Voyons nous notre peur ou le reflet de la sienne ? Voyons nous nos terreur ou les siennes ?_


	6. Nate River

Profile : Near

Noms Humain : Nate River

Noms Vampire : Vesh Fry

Titre : Demon of Raven's Wings / Le Démon au ailes de Corbeaux

Legende : A dark one, ancient, who flies free above all others

Un être sombre, ancient, qui vole librement au-dessus des autres.

Near avait été un être blanc, un monochrome comparé à une justice pur. S'il savait... S'il savait la noirceur qu'il contenait, cet être blanc. Mello l'avait dit trop pur, Matt trop gentil, et L avait fait de lui sa réplique. Mais, ce n'était pas exact.

B et L avait été contraire. Mello et Near été sensé l'être : c'est le cas, mais ils se sont tellement trompés. Near était solitaire volontairement, ils trouvaient les autres tellement ennuyeux. La seul chose qui l'exitait, apres se faire Mello, c'était de coincé un meurtrier. Un puzzle en plus grand

Mais Near était simplement mort. Maintenant, il n'était plus qu'un épave monochrome biscornue au aile noir, et au plume tranchante. Un être dont le seul bonheure était de faire mal, souffrir et de faire des corps, une pièce de puzzle


	7. Pause

Bon, voila... Je reviens pour cloture cet serie de os.

Me si j'ai pas vraiment finis pour le moment, j'ai plus le temps d'ecrire...

Je remercie Lulu qui m'as botte les fesses pour que je mette des chapitres quand j'en avais pas le courages et declare cette fictions mises en pause longue duree!


End file.
